


Now

by Mareel



Series: Now [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, M/M, ent_musing RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once only a daydream for Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> For Kipli and her Malcolm muse, with my thanks for inspiration and for so many other reasons.  
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 04/23/2004._  
> 

**Now**

After so long... I touch you  
as I've never touched you before  
despite years of casual contact.  
Now my fingers know  
the softness of your hair,  
the yielding of your lips.

  


After so long... I take your hand  
feeling the strength and gentleness  
as our fingers mesh together  
Now our eyes meet,  
unafraid of the depths of emotion  
we each can read in the other.

  


After so long... I hear my name on your lips  
whispered in the morning  
or cried out in joy.  
Now my heart hears the echo  
of the love it held close,  
alone for so long.

 

~the end~


End file.
